West Genetics
thumb|300px|West Genetics' school nameplate, as seen in the anime. West Genetics (ウエストゼネティックス Uesto Zenetikkusu) is one of two Genetics military academies operated by the Chevalier in Japan, whose purpose is to train Pandora and Limiter soldiers to fight against the Nova. Following the 13th Nova Clash, West Genetics has become the headquarters for Gengo Aoi's coup against the Chevalier. Background West Genetics was founded on April 3, 2050 at the behest of Gengo Aoi. The academy was created with a focus on developing new technology and equipment. To that end, it was selected to be the resting place of Maria Lancelot. The creation of the academy was initially met with resistance from the Chevalier, who disliked the fact that Japan alone would maintain two separate Genetics facilities, though Gengo pushed the establishment of the academy through regardless. Every year, West Genetics holds a joint Anti-Nova training session with its other Japanese counterpart, East Genetics. In the manga, the academy is simply called West Genetics, whilst in the anime it has the formal name of Military Academy West Japan Genetics. Notable features *West Genetics is the primary location for the manga and anime, as well as the spin-off series First Chronicles, Freezing: Zero, and Freezing Pair Love Stories. *Located within West Genetics is the Ravensbourne Nucleotide, which contains the body of the first Pandora: Maria Lancelot. *West Genetics is located on a large island surrounded by water, which according to Leonard Schweitzer, is artificially created. Current Students "Current Students" is a term used for cadets who are attending West Genetics at the year of 2065. thumb|250px|Major characters of 2065 student body. First-year Pandoras (30th Generation) *Kaho Hiiragi First-year Limiters (30th Generation) *Arthur Crypton *Kazuya Aoi Second-year Pandoras (29th Generation) *Ganessa Roland (Ranked #1, previously ranked #2) *Satellizer L. Bridget (Ranked #2, previously ranked #1) *Audrey Duval (Ranked #3) *Aika Takeuchi (Ranked #4) *Trish McKenzie (Ranked #5) *Rana Linchen (Unknown rank) *Tyrol (Unknown rank) *Virginia (Unknown rank) Second-year Limiters (29th Generation) *André Françoise *Abel Rotomaster *Eugene *Gorō Itsuki *Leo Bernard *Mark Anthony *Morrison Abebe Third-year Pandoras (28th Generation) *Ticy Phenyl (Ranked #1, previously ranked #3) *Elizabeth Mably (Ranked #2) *Arnett McMillan (Ranked #3, previously ranked #4) *Creo Brand (Ranked #4, previously ranked #5) *Attia Simmons (Ranked #5, previously ranked #6) *Ingrid Bernstein (Ranked #6, previously ranked #7) *Miyabi Kannazuki (Ranked #14, previously ranked #15) *Felice Mojave (Unknown rank) *Nonoka Shio (Unknown rank) *Susan Miller (Unknown rank) *Ton Mazuki (Unknown rank) Third-year Limiters (28th Generation) *Squal Rusty Fourth-year Pandoras (27th Generation) *Aileen Barnett - Leader of West Genetics' 4th Year's 1st Platoon *Shikouin Sakurako - Leader of West Genetics' 4th year's 2nd Platoon Other Students *Agatha Shones *Charlotte *Chiharu Naiya *Kaori Takeuchi *Koshoko Nagase *Michelle Veizar *Miho Shishido *Mina Song *Morgan *Samantha Morton *Sharon Obama *Shizuka Matsumoto *Victoria Uldman *Alice (Serial GM157) (28th Genetics Welcome Group) *Arield Robinson (28th Genetics Welcome Group) *Nicole Muskiton (28th Genetics Welcome Group) *Rachel Johannsen (Serial GM162) (28th Genetics Welcome Group) Faculty and Staff *Sister Margaret - Headmistress *Leonard Schweitzer - Vice-Principal *Yu-Mi Kim (23rd Generation) - Instructor *Elize Schmitz (23rd Generation) - Doctor *Park Se-Mi - Training camp instructor for 28th Genetics Welcome Group *Hilda - Training camp instructor for 28th Genetics Welcome Group *Merith - Training camp instructor for 28th Genetics Welcome Group Platoon 13 Platoon 13 (Team 13) is the name of a permanent Anti-Nova strike-force unit based out of West Genetics that combines forces from the Valkyrie Project and the Pandora Project, representing Genetics Academies from across the globe. Chevalier *Su-Na Lee - Platoon Commander Pandoras *Roxanne Elipton (Genetics America) - 2nd in Command *Charles Bonaparte (Genetics France) *Cassie Lockheart (East Genetics) *Satellizer L. Bridget (West Genetics) *Rana Linchen (West Genetics) Limiters *Shi-Jing Hong (Genetics America) *Citroen (Genetics France) *Kyoichi Minase (East Genetics) *Kazuya Aoi (West Genetics) Valkyries *Ouka Tenjouin *Christine Evora *Franka Porsche *Tiziana Ferrari *Lucy Renault (Former member) Former Students Pandoras *Elize Schmitz (23rd Generation, member of the Numbers) - Graduated; Currently a doctor at West Genetics. *Shion Nayfield (23rd Generation, member of the Numbers) - Graduated; Currently an assistant to Howard L. Bridget. *Yu-Mi Kim (23rd Generation, member of the Numbers) - Graduated; Currently an instructor at West Genetics. *Kazuha Aoi † (24th Generation, member of the Numbers) - Third-year student; Heroine of the 8th Nova Clash. *Mi-Ryung Baek (24th Generation) *Saeko Kotou (24th Generation) - Transferred to East Genetics. *Sawatari Isuzu (25th Generation) - Graduated and discharged; Currently a member of the Busters. *Su-Na Lee (25th Generation) - Transferred to America; Strongest active-duty Pandora of the Chevalier until she rebelled with Dr. Gengo Aoi, under whom she currently serves. *Yuu (25th Generation) *Dolly Parnell † (28th Genetics Welcome Group) *Chiffon Fairchild † (28th Generation, member of the Legendary Pandoras) - Third-year Student Council President and #1 among World's top-ranked Pandora. *Marin Maxwell † (28th Generation) - Second-year student; Ranked #7 until her death. Limiters *Max Hemilton (24th Generation) *Albert † (29th Generation) Trivia *West Genetics' oldest attending Pandora is Rana Linchen, who being 18 years old, should be a fourth-year Pandora. *Despite not being a member of its staff, Gengo Aoi was entrusted with the well fare and management of West Genetics by the Chevalier, per a condition by Gengo. *In the anime, Dr. Scarlett Ohara notes to the Evolution Pandora that West Genetics is well known for producing particularly strong Pandora, and attributes that fact to Japan being the seat of Gengo Aoi. See Also *Genetics *East Genetics Category:Location Category:Groups